


The Fart Fetish Fanfiction

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	1. The Farting Start, The Starting Fart

Princess Peach Toadstool farted the loudest of all the four farting girls in The Room (oh hai Mark), with all gassy girls wearing fart filled, brown stained tight jeans full of stinky flatulence. "Ahhh... golly, farting is the best thing ever! I just love it!"

Princess Daisy farted a poot that was as brassy and deep pitched as Princess Peach's farts, fanning the air with her right hand as the sulfur like stench of flatulence filled up the bright and colorful room of rainbows. "Peeyew! You definitely have a great point!"

"We stink!" Toadette farted alongside her exclamation as she blushed, having her arms wrapped around her loud, rumbling stomach as she was in temporary human form. I hope we don't poop our pants again like we usually do!"

"Trust me, crapping ourselves would be the least of our worries," Amy Rose remarked as she let out a higher pitched fart that the other girls, her eyes widening as she noticed it ending on a wet poot. "Uh oh... case in point."

Awkward silence as Princess Peach farted a bassy, tuba-like toot that shook the entire room, with all four girls laughing as Daisy, Toadette, and Amy farted along with Peach, their brassy butt blasts of gas echoing within The Room (oh bai Mark) and making a weird cacophony.

_Oh, but they're not the only girls to fart..._

"Oh gosh, that was so smelly!" Pokemon's Farting Bianca giggled as she blushed, fanning the air as she felt her butt cheeks vibrate from her thunderous tuba toot. "Oh my, I smell like a Skunktank! Haha!"

"Oh goodness, will you stop it with the stinking farting?" Lady Palutena snapped as she glared at her burping butt that continued pooting out deep pitched farts as it blew up the back of her white dress. "I didn't ask for you to keep passing gas! It stinks enough as it is with my sweaty body!"

"Man, I'm just letting them go around at the speed of sound!" Tiny Kong remarked with a smirk as she wiggled her farting big butt, her flatulence going from saxophone like tunes to that of a tuba as she pooped her fart filled brown stained jeans. "I better have a nice new pair of underwear in the jungle!

Farting females, gassy girls... they're always present with smells so unpleasant.. You just need to know where and when exactly they would willingly show up.


	2. Princess Peach Farting

"Oh Mario, rescue me!" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she let out a loud fart, being in the dungeon behind the fiery pit with the wooden bridge that King Bowser was standing on. "Oh my, excuse me!"

"For crying out loud, princess, can't you wait until AFTER we fight?" Bowser remarked in an annoyed tone as he glared back at Peach.

Mario nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. You shouldn't just go and stink it up just because me and Bowser here are prepared to give it our all-a."

"Well excuse me..." Peach trailed off as she felt another brassy tuba toot thundering out of her butt, her royal pink dress vibrating as she blushed. "...but I'll have you know that I've been holding these farts in since Bowser kidnapped me this morning!"

Awkward silence was then filled by Peach's bassy deep pitched farts, with Mario and Bowser sighing as they looked at each other.

"Wanna go bowling?" Mario suggested as he pulled up a bowling bag.

Bowser nodded his head in agreement as he folded his burly arms together. "You read my mind." Together, the two lifetime rivals left Bowser's Castle, with Peach calling out for help while continously farting.


	3. Princess Daisy Farting

"Gee, I wonder why I'm involved in this stupid, blatant fetish fueled fanfic," Waluigi muttered to himself in annoyance he was doing his best at cleaning up his taco stand... nearby his own stadium. Yes, the tall weird lanky elf like human goblin hybrid of sorts was egotistical.

"Because you're here solely for me to fart on, stinky pants!" Exclaimed Princess Daisy, who did just that to poor Waluigi. Yes, it shouldn't be more blunt or obvious - Princess Daisy Farted. _Because things get more exciting with Princess Daisy farting!_

"Ugh, can't you do this somewhere else, farts for brains?" Waluigi groaned as he placed his hands on his face.

"Nope!" Daisy remarked with a smirk as she continued farting in her yellow colored, orange clad dress, her hands on her thick hips. "Because then we wouldn't have a story, and people would get bored!"

"Well I'm bored of you always constantly farting on me!" Waluigi snapped as he pushed the gassy Daisy away from him.

"Well I'm not, so too bad!" Daisy remarked as she slammed her farting butt on Waluigi, continuing to break wind. "Farting is legitimately one of my top ten favorite fetishes!"

"...Is this out of revenge for me being in Mario Maker?" Waluigi mumbled underneath Princess Daisy's farting big butt.

Daisy laughed as she began fanning the air with her right hand from how bad her flatulence was starting to smell. "Nah, it's just because you're good to fart on!"

Waluigi grumbled in annoyance while Daisy continued farting, having enjoyment in it as she was enjoying every single second of her big butt burping brassy ass gas.

Later on, Daisy switched in her smelly old yellow and orange dress for orange colored tight jeans, leading everyone to enjoy the wonderful sensation that was Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans. Daisy was later in her bedroom somewhere, enjoying the wonders of pants pooping poots, of which she highly approved of.

"Yeah!" Daisy laughed in approval of herself taking a dump while breaking wind with her literal pants pooping predicament, enjoying how messy her jeans were getting from her deep pitched bassy farts. "You don't see this on animal planet! All aboard the crappy express! Peeyew, haha!"


	4. Toadette Farting

                                                 

"I did it!" Toadette exclaimed with giggling glee as she held her newest invention, a yellow colored P balloon filled with fart gas. "Just one inhalation of this baby, and-"

"Hey Toadette, I need your invention skills in the lab," Professor Elvin Gadd explained in his weird language babble as he poked his head into The Room.

"Oh hai Elvin," Toadette greeted Prof. E. Gadd as she attempted to place the fart filled P balloon away, only to accidentally pop it as she screamed, inhaling it by mistake. "Oh no!"

Toadette suddenly began inflating, just like a balloon, and E. Gadd certainly didn't dig this tune, as Toadette farted loudly, blowing away as her inflated body returned to normal. Toadette blushed as she fanned the air with her right hand, holding down her pink dress as she could feel her stomach rumble.

"What... did you just fart all your fat out?" E. Gadd mumbled as he quickly adjusted his glasses.

"Well..." Toadette admitted, releasing another brassy deep pitched poot as she felt her white diaper puff up, her blush getting redder. "...you can't spell 'fart' without 'fat'."

As Toadette kept inflating and farting, she felt a popping sensation, busting up in a rather humanoid form as she had her tan colored jean shorts from her adventuring days on, continuing to fart out thunderous tuba toots as she sheepishly smiled at a rather annoyed E. Gadd, who noticed that the incredibly gassy mushroom girl pooped her pants, as noted by the enormous brown stain on her fart filled shorts, which was inflating from the brassy gas.


	5. Pokemon's Farting Bianca Farts

Pokemon's Farting Bianca was pooting a storm of thunderous tuba toots as she was usually expected to do, humming as she wiggled her gas producing hips, the wild Pokemon all fleeing from her as they didn't want to get blasted by her brassy butt blasts.

"Goodness! My deep pitched farts are really making me brown stain my dress!" Bianca laughed as she noticed that her formerly white skirt was almost completely brown, and mainly from the back for obvious reasons, casually shrugging as she kept on farting away. "I hope they sell diapers at the nearby Poke Mart... haha!"

As Bianca continued to fart freely, a few Pokemon who didn't run off watched in disgust and dismay as saw the gassy human blonde female Pokemon Trainer off, turning to each other.

"...you think anyone could tolerate this gas?" A Swanna remarked with a casual glare at the flatulent Bianca, his feathery wings on his hips.

A Mandibuzz rustled her feathers as she scoffed back, "Feh. I'd be surprise if they willingly let this fart factory into their town. Look what she did to this route."


	6. Princess Bubblegum Farting

Princess Bubblegum farted as she laughed, enjoying the sugary smell of her bubble farts as she was surrounded by her pink gassy bubbles, twirling around inside her bedroom atop her tower overlooking the Candy Kingdom as she enjoyed her farts.

"Ahhh... nothing beats this!" Laughed Princess Bubblegum as she slapped her bubble butt, producing more bubbly wet farts as they were filling up her room, most of which were headed towards the ceiling. "Nothing like farts to make me feel good about being a ruler obsessed with science!"


	7. Lady Palutena

Lady Palutena farted a huge amount of thunderous poots, smiling as she enjoyed the brassy tuba like nose that emitted out of her gas pumping rear, as well as the rotten sulfur like smell that made quite the stink.

"Well, I wasn't kidding when I said my farts are gross and dangerous...!" Palutena laughed as her stinky bassy butt blasts of flatulent gas wafted all across her temple, with the sky being poluted by Palutena's farts.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiny Kong smiled as she farted so much, she made quite the mess in her sweat pants. "Mmm... oh how I do love farting... just like me, it may seem tiny, but it really isn't!" She smiled as she bent over, her bassy tuba poots being quite thunderous as she wiggled her big hips to make her brassy flatulence more deep pitched. "Goodness, I just love how it sounds! I may play the sax, but I can't help but appreciate the different bass instruments like the tuba!"


	9. Iris

 


End file.
